


Tonight and Tomorrow

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Love Confessions, M/M, gondola ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: No more stalling.  Prompto squared his shoulders and turned.  He would find Gladio and confess.  What came after that he could worry about later.





	Tonight and Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> My piece from the Just You and Me, Baby zine.

It was funny, Prompto felt like he could breathe here. Altissia was like no place he’d ever been before. Beautiful, exotic, water everywhere. After spending eighty percent of the last several months fighting, camping, and sleeping in the Regalia, walking into that Posh hotel made him almost feel like royalty himself.

Walking around and seeing the people, the shops, kids running around carefree, it reminded Prompto of Insomnia, despite the two places being vastly different. This may have not been home but he felt safe and comfortable, at ease, even. It felt almost normal, like life before Insomnia fell. 

Part of it was probably because they made it. Altissia was the goal, their duty to bring Noctis to his future bride had been achieved. There was relief there. And pride that they succeeded in spite of all that had happened since they departed Insomnia. Now Noctis, their future king, was reunited with his old friend and soon to be bride. Together, with Altissia, they could figure out what to do about the empire.

For now though, Prompto didn’t want to worry about that. 

After familiarizing themselves with the layout of Altissia and getting checked in, the four friends went their separate ways. Well, Noctis opted to stay in for a nap, which made Prompto chuckle to  
himself with the hope that his friend would never change. Ignis went shopping and Gladio...

He didn’t know where Gladio went but that was okay. Prompto needed the afternoon to work up to confronting him anyway.

Prompto wished he could say this problem just arose in the last few months. Traveling together, eating together, hunting together, or even just sharing the same space for large amounts of time, was sure to spark something in him. Gladiolus Amicitia was a good looking guy, attraction was to be expected. But Prompto knew it went further back than that.

Years he’s pined over his best friend’s shield. It became more than a physical attraction no matter how much Prompto tried to deny it. Gladio was smart, kind, funny, sexy, and even a bit dorky at times. He could flirt and tease and be so considerate. He was dedicated to his duty, his honor, and his friends.

Prompto should just consider himself lucky to get to be in this man’s very presence. 

Yet, the crush grew and now the longing festered within Prompto. Gladio teased him, yes. Pushed him to be better, yes. But he also gave Prompto his left overs, asked about his pictures, and made sure to cover him in the heat of battle even though his only concern should be of Noctis.

And that smile. Sometimes Gladio would just smile at him and it felt different than others. It felt special and a little...sad.

Prompto sighed and put his camera down. 

He’d worked himself up all morning, deciding that now the hurdle of getting to Altissia was clear he would make his move and confess. Prompto groaned and rubbed his face, falling forward to lean against the ornate railing. He felt like a middle schooler, thinking about confessing and getting all sappy and shy about it. His arms dangled down, finger tips pointing toward the water below. Prompto didn’t even know where he was. The tour the four of them made earlier helped only slightly. The place was still a maze to him.

He’d went out to get some shots and to pull himself together before talking to Gladio but maybe he was just stalling.

If he took anymore time he’d probably end up talking himself out of it. Really, why would Gladio-the man who flirted with every girl during the Assassin’s festival, the man who could bench press Prompto, Ignis, and Noctis all at the same time, the guy who fought Gilgamesh and lived to tell the tale-want someone like Prompto? What could he even offer someone like Gladio?

Prompto’s fighting had improved, sure. He was especially proud of his aim here lately. Prompto didn’t think he was bad looking but he also didn’t think he was any sort of conventional attractive. His body was...better. Nothing impressive though, the muscles lean and only some sort of defined. And occasionally he got lucky when taking pictures, producing some pretty cool shots that Gladio would compliment. Mostly the ones that had Gladio in them...

Yeah, talking himself out of this was more likely to happen.

“Guess I should start trying to find my way back.” Prompto pushed himself upright, arms going to stretch overhead. Then he heard it. A laugh. A deep laugh that sometimes twisted into something obscene in Prompto’s dreams.

Gladio was nearby.

He looked left and right, but nothing. He heard some murmurs, though he couldn’t tell if it was Gladio or not. But that laugh had definitely belonged to him.

Prompto stepped closer to the rail and looked over. Down below, speaking with the gondola guy, was Gladio. He’d changed before going out, no longer in his crownsguard fatigues but his more casual clothes. A hand was currently in his hair as he talked, mussing it up further than usual, but he looked happy.

Prompto tried to lean over, hoping to catch whatever the two were talking about. He knew he shouldn’t but he still couldn’t hear anyway. 

The gondola guy started nodding and took out a small notebook, writing something down. Meanwhile, Gladio retrieved his wallet and gave the man some gil. They shook hands and Gladio waved, then he was gone.

“Huh.” Prompto pushed himself away, mulling over what just happened. Gladio payed for the gondola ride but didn’t get on. Maybe for later? Now that he thought about it, where did that gondola go? More importantly-

Was he going to take a girl with him?

This thought should have been the final nail in the coffin. Prompto was pretty sure it normally would have been. But they were in Altissia, things were going to get better, there was beauty all around him, and dammit, Prompto was tired of longing, of wanting and wishing. Gladio would probably reject him but it would be better than being an old man and wondering what if.

What if?

Gladio would tease him, no doubt, but he wouldn’t stop being his friend. Prompto was fairly certain he wouldn’t.

No more stalling. Prompto squared his shoulders and turned. He would find Gladio and confess. What came after that he could worry about later.

—

After an embarrassing amount of time trying to find his way back to the hotel Prompto literally ran into Gladio. Cue further embarrassment as a strong arm found his shoulders to help keep him up.

“Where’s the fire, Prom?” There was that laugh again, causing a heat to collect in Prompto’s belly. 

“Heh, sorry.” He tried to play it off, hoping to not look like a complete love sick fool. He was one, but no one needed to know that. “Was just, uh, looking for you.”

“For me, huh?” Gods, did he have to say it like that? “Funny, I was about to go out looking for you.”

Oh? Why would he do that? And why was Gladio’s arm still around him? 

“Something up?”

“Eh, sorta.” Gladio let go and scratched his cheek. “Iggy got another room. Noct isn’t feeling so hot, I guess, so it’s just you and me tonight. Was gonna let you know. And see if you wanted to grab a bite with me?” 

Prompto blinked. It was like the universe was begging him to do this. An evening alone with Gladio? A whole night alone with Gladio? He nearly suggested just going back to their room (holy shit, their room) and pouring his heart out.

His stomach had other plans, growling loudly. 

“Sounds like a yes.” Gladio pointed out smugly.

“Lead the way big guy.” Prompto conceded, noticing Gladio’s smile. It was similar to that one he gave at times that was different, special. This one didn’t seem sad, though.

—

Dinner was easy enough. Conversation was kept to a minimum as they tore into their food at Weskham’s place. Gladio did mention some kids following him around while he was out that day, pointing and whispering loudly about his tattoo until he stopped and let them get a proper look. Prompto may have melted a little on the inside thinking of Gladio humoring some kids while showing off at the same time.

Once his belly was full, Prompto decided now would be the best time, no hungry tummies to interfere.

“Gladio...”. He started as they made their way back toward the gondola. “I-“

“Hey.” Gladio interrupted him, his hand suddenly on Prompto’s shoulder but his attention on the boat. “Can you come with me for a bit? Want to show you something.”

He hadn’t heard him. Prompto bit back a sigh and nodded. “Sure thing. Something I can take a picture of?” His confession could wait a little longer. As long as he didn’t let Gladio out of his sight before he got the chance. It was practically dark out now and whatever plans Gladio had that involved that gondola guy would probably happen soon.

Tonight was his last chance, Prompto reminded himself as they climbed into the boat. Before, Gladio had sat across from him. Now, though, he sat in the small seat beside him. He was warm where they touched. He was always warm. It was nice since the night breeze was starting pick up and they both only wore tank tops. Prompto grinned to himself remembering how miserable it felt when they camped while it was hot and sometimes had to kick Gladio out of the tent to sleep under the stars so the rest of them wouldn’t have a heat stroke.

Honestly, Prompto could think of worse ways to die.

The gondola started gliding out on the water and Prompto might have leaned a little more against Gladio than necessary. The shield didn’t say anything if he’d noticed, so Prompto took a deep breath and began.

“Gladio.”

“Prompto.”

Blue eyes met brown and Prompto groaned. “Dude, this is important. Just...listen for a sec, okay?”

Gladio nodded, brow raised and attention focused on Prompto.

“Alright. Gladio. I-“ Damn, this was hard. “You-“ The words weren’t coming. Prompto slapped his cheeks.

“Prom-“

“No. Nope. Shut up. Just let me-“. Prompto stood and turned to look down at Gladio. “We’ve known each other for awhile now. I like to think we’re pretty close? I mean, I know you like those stupid trashy romance novels and you like to camp and work with your hands. And you think working out is like, legit fun, which is weird, but that’s okay!” 

“...okay? Yeah, Prom, we’re friends?” Gladio’s hands were fidgeting and Prompto made a frustrated noise, pulling at his hair.

“No. I mean, we are. Friends. Duh. But like, I like that you like those things. I like...you.”

“...”

“...”

“...like?”

Maybe he could jump into the water and let it take him away.

“Like, like.” Prompto closed his eyes. “I like seeing you smile when you’re doing things you like. I like when your eye twitches when Noct and I are being exceptionally dumb. I like when you act all mischievous when you’re helping plan a prank, even if it’s a prank on me. Maybe especially when it’s a prank on me but I’m not gonna unpack that right now.”

“Uh-“

“Not done! I like your eyes, your laugh, even your snoring because it’s pretty hilarious. And I like your body, obviously. Who wouldn’t?”

“Prom-“

“And we get along. Sometimes I feel like there’s this connection? This feeling between us? Like I’m drawn to you. Like a magnet.”

Prompto turned to the side and trailed off, staring down at his shoes. He was hoping to not sound like a complete idiot before getting his heart broken. “I just like...you.” He added quietly.

Big strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he felt Gladio’s sturdy chest against his back. He didn’t even realize the other had gotten up during his bout of word vomit. Prompto sucked in a breath and leaned back, his hands covering Gladio’s.

“Prompto. I can’t say this will be easy. Even after Noct is married I still have to serve him. But if you can accept that, accept that part of me along with everything else, then maybe there’s some hope for this.” Gladio squeezed him only gently but Prompto felt like he couldn’t breathe. “I like you too. Gods, I was planning on wooing you during our trip but after Insomnia...” He felt Gladio shake his head on top of his own.

“Really?”

“Of course. There’s something special about you. You’re cute, kind, loyal. You’re stronger than you you think you are and being around you makes me want to be better. So, tonight I figured I’d take you to dinner, pay to get an extra long gondola ride, and ask you to be mine on the water and under the moonlight to make up for the lack of wooing. Pretty damn romantic, if I say so myself.”

Prompto looked and sure enough that was the gondola guy he saw Gladio with earlier. He’d been so nervous he didn’t even realize. He grinned and turned in Gladio’s arms. “You like me.”

“In the words of a very eloquent blonde: duh.”

Prompto laughed and rested his forehead against Gladio’s chest. “What about all those women you’ve been flirting with?”

“Ah, that.”

“Yeah, that.” 

“Kinda had my doubts here and there. Wasn’t sure if you felt the same and also wasn’t sure if this could happen. It was a distraction, Prom. It never went beyond some flowery words and compliments.” Gladio rubbed Prompto’s arms as he continued. “Even though we made it here there’s still going to be a lot to do.”

“I know. But I wasn’t planning on going anywhere. You guys are stuck with me. You especially, now.” 

Gladio chuckled and tilted his chin up. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He leaned down, slowly enough that Prompto realized he could pull away if he wanted, but he was done with waiting and denying himself this. He met Gladio halfway, a touch too forceful, but Gladio shifted and tilted his face, their lips sliding across each other with ease. It felt warm and safe and Prompto’s legs wobbled when they parted for air.

“This why you got us a separate room, big guy?” Prompto teased despite the heat spreading to his face.

“Nah, but I will definitely be sure to thank Iggy and the Princess tomorrow anyway.” Gladio wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Ha, me too.” Prompto kissed him again. Tomorrow would be the start of a new life, a new adventure.

If only he knew just how different life would be the next day.


End file.
